Arkham City Redemption
by Thatguyinastore
Summary: Shortly after the ending to Red Dead Redemption 2, Arthur Morgan awakes in the so-called "super-prison" known as Arkham City as a new inmate. With no idea how he got here, Arthur must reluctantly team up with the famous Batman in order to find the answers that he needs, and hopefully return home in the process.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur Morgan was a dead man.

He had climbed to the very top of the mountain. He laid there, beaten and battered and broken by the illness that had done all but taken his life. Well, at least, completely taken it. The injuries he sustained from Micah and the recent gunfight didn't help his case much either.

Micah Bell had scampered off, the Goddamn rat. Dutch had left the both of them to die, which didn't surprise Arthur too much, really. Though, his refusal to go with Micah had given him second thoughts about Dutch once more. Had he given up on Micah, the money, and with him… the gang in its entirety? Arthur didn't know. All he knew was that he didn't have long to live. Not long at all. With his last ounce of strength, Arthur slowly crawled himself up to the highest peak of the mountain and stared off into the sunset. And, as he looked upon the rising sun one last time, Arthur thought about all he had done. He had robbed, stolen, killed… and yet, he felt oddly at peace with himself. He was at peace that he had gotten John and his family to safety. He was at peace that he had helped Rains Fall and his people flee before they were massacred. He was at peace that, in his final moments, he had done the right thing.

And then… he drifted off.

"Wake the hell up!" Was the first sound Arthur heard as he stirred awake. He groaned and immediately brought his rough hand to rub at his bearded face. He stretched out, and shook his head a bit, before looking up and seeing his new surroundings for the first time.

"The hell…?" He muttered under his breath. The first thing that assaulted his vision was the blinding light above him. He'd never seen a light so damn bright in his life. It took a moment for his vision to correct itself, and when it did he noticed that he was surrounded by towering walls made of who-the-hell-knows-what. He looked up and saw inmates surrounding him, and some damn weird looking prison guards holding some kind of rifles that he hadn't seen before.

"On your feet, Morgan!" One of the guards exclaimed as they grabbed Arthur by the arm and quickly pulled the Outlaw up to his feet, before shoving him into a group of inmates. It didn't take Arthur long at all to realize that he was in a prison of some sorts. More than likely the Pinkertons had gotten him and put him in some kind of… super prison was the only way he could describe the place. Once he looked down and saw what he wearing, his suspicions were confirmed. Attached to his body was slightly baggy, loose fitting orange jumpsuit. As he silently dwelled on the matter, he suddenly heard a loud commotion emit from a room on the adjacent side of the facility. As he glanced upwards, he saw a prim and proper looking man violently thrown out of a nearby room. The man landed on his knees before slowly crawling to his feet, as inmates around him threatened him and the like. Bruce Wayne, his name apparently was. Arthur figured that a guy like that would be eaten apart within five minutes in a place like this.

As the man was ushered into line A, Arthur simply stood there in complete silence before being ushered into the facility as well. At the front of the line, surrounded by two of the guards, stood a tall, almost creepy looking balding man, who brandished a white trench coat and glasses so thick that Arthur couldn't even see his eyes. From what he could tell, this was the man who was in charge of this facility. And, judging by his all around presence and demeanor, Arthur could tell that this man was definitely hiding _something_. Though, he supposed that everyone had something to hide when he thought about it.

Arthur quietly walked past all the thugs and inmates that plagued the facility, and once he made his way past those metal doors (something else that was new to Arthur, though he didn't dwell on it), his eyes widened a bit as he got a good look at the "prison" in front of him. Though Arthur hesitated to even call it that. As soon as he was thrown out, Arthur was immediately met with the sight of decaying buildings, bridges, and other structures of the like. Just what kind of prison was this?

Arthur's attention was once again taken away as he heard an annoying, squawking voice in front of him. The gunslinger's eyes peered downwards to find an old looking man who was balding just like the creep was earlier. He was surrounded by men of his own and had a fat cigar protruding out his mouth like a sore thumb. He bellowed out a deep, rudged laugh towards that Wayne fella from earlier, who was also standing there. Oddly, he was handcuffed unlike everyone else, which in Arthur's opinion only added insult to the poor man's injury. Before Arthur's very eyes, one of the many thugs of the super-prison leaped over the chain fence with a metal pipe in his hands. Holding that pipe tightly with both hands, the thug took a mighty swing at Wayne's knees as he helped another inmate stand.

"Welcome to hell, Brucey Boy!" The short British man exclaimed with another laugh as he threw his mostly finished cigarette to the ground and crushed it beneath his foot. His men followed him and stood over the collapsed entrepreneur. "Lights out, rich boy!" He exclaimed before bringing his foot down onto Wayne's face, knocking him out instantly. The short man then made a waving motion towards his men and let out a quiet chuckle as he began to walk away, prompting his men to drag the rich boy off into the prison. Arthur just watched, staring on at the scene as Wayne was dragged off. Arthur let out a sigh as he watched, feeling sorry for the poor man. However, as he looked around at the desolate city in front of him, and then back to where Wayne was just being dragged off, Arthur began to feel an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

It was the same feeling that he felt when Eagle Flies had been shot right in front of him, and later died in front of his own father. That same feeling plagued his mind and his very core, the memory of that moment still _very_ fresh in his mind. He couldn't let that same fate befall this young man. No matter how rich he was, he seemed like he was innocent enough. Or at the very least, Arthur was certain that he didn't do enough in his life to warrant being beaten to death in some alleyway while stuck in a gigantic-ass "prison", if Arthur could even call it that.

So, with a sigh, Arthur stepped forward and made his way to where Gotham's Golden Son was being held captive.


	2. Shocking Revelations

As Arthur made his way past the large gates of the supposed super-prison, he would manage to protect himself from the one or two inmates who attempted to get a swing on him with a single left-hook to their lower jaw. Despite being a dead man, Arthur still had the moves he once did. Without much else to do, Arthur trudged on towards the alleyway that Bruce Wayne had been dragged off to.

Just in time too, as it seemed that he was being dragged off towards the angry bird-man from earlier. He spoke bravado from there on out, though that's all it was to him. Bravado. He'd known men who just loved to hear their own lips flap, and this… thing fit the bill perfectly. The one thing that caught his attention weren't words from the short scumbag, but rather the victim of his malice.

"Cobblepot…"

That one word caused the outlaw to cock a brow. Was that his name? Sounded like a bit of an odd one to him, but he supposed that it was a fitting name for an Englishman such as himself. At least, he assumed that he was from England, judging by his thick accent. The bird man said something about Wayne's family destroying his as he rolled a brass knuckle onto his hand, which is when Arthur decided to step in. So, after opening the chain link fence, he did just that.

"Now, I ain't one to prod!" The cowboy exclaimed as he pushed open the door to said fence with his foot, his hands currently shoved in the pockets of his jumpsuit. He looked around for a moment, before finding what looked like a… wooden stick of sorts. Arthur recognized it as a 'baseball bat', which was some sport that some folk played in other parts of the country. Though here, it seemed to be used as a weapon of sorts. It felt heavy enough, so he could at least understand why. "But I don't think what you're doin' there is quite right, Mister." He said as he tossed the aforementioned bat up in his hand and caught it, before using it to point in the direction of Cobblepot and the captive Wayne.

"And just who the hell are you!?" Cobblepot shouted in response as his men looked up in confusion. Before he could get a proper response, though, the next moment caught even Arthur off guard. Apparently using the distraction Arthur provided, Bruce had wrapped his own cuffed hands around Cobblepot's wrist and twisted it, causing an almost sickening SNAP! sound to fill the air. Cobblepot proceeded to cry out in a sound that was almost as bad as the sound of his bone breaking, before looking to both Arthur and Bruce with grit teeth.

"GET THEM! I THINK HE BROKE MY BLOODY HAND!"

And then, the fight was on. Well, at least it would have been, had Bruce not dealt with them all in a fashion similar to something he'd not even seen Charles able to pull off. Not even a single thug managed to land a hit on him as he countered all of their punches and kicks with his cuffed hands, and eventually he even broke the damn things in half with nothing but his knee! After that, it only took a few more expertly placed chops, kicks, and punches, and they were all out cold. Arthur dropped the bat in something he could only describe as pure amazement at the sight, while Bruce walked over to Cobblepot, who was leaning up against the wall and still grunting in pain.

"Agh! I'll get out of here, you brat! And when I do, you and your bloody friend are gonna pay for messing with me! Ya hear me!? You'll BOTH-"

WHACK!

Before he could finish his words, Bruce had uppercut him right in the jaw, causing him to fall to the ground, unconscious. After doing such, the man only brushed his suit off with both hands before looking to Arthur with a calm expression.

"Thanks for the help, but I think I can handle it from here." He said as he turned around and started climbing up a series of dumpsters and ladders, which eventually led him to the top of a roof. Arthur, who had finally snapped out of his shocked daze, shook his head as he ran over to the dumpster and climbed it, doing the same moves Bruce had just done, albeit at a slower pace.

"Now hold on a damn minute…!" He exclaimed as he climbed up to the roof, though before he could speak to the man, he had already left. Arthur looked around for the sight of him, confused as to where he had gone. After a few moments, however, Arthur had realized he had somehow vanished completely, which led to him sighing and turning to get off the roof. That is, until…

BANG!

Much to Arthur's surprise, he soon heard a bang from the building he was standing in front of. It had a bright, neon sign that red "ACE CHEMICALS" in all capital letters, but judging by the building's state it had been abandoned for quite some time. On top of it looked to be a… black capsule of some sort, with smoke surrounding it. Arthur looked at it with a confused expression, though that soon turned to one of shock as he saw what happened next.

Before the former Van Der Linde gang's member's eyes, he watched Bruce Wayne, the man who had moments ago almost gotten killed by a tiny bird-shaped man, and then subsequently knocked him and all of his men out without even breaking a sweat, climb up to the rooftop from the other side and approach the black capsule. And then, if that wasn't strange enough on its own, he soon pressed his hand to the capsule, and it opened up, revealing a cloud of smoke that soon enveloped him. And then, strangest of all, he reached inside the capsule and began putting on a… giant rubber bat costume.

"What the f-"

* * *

A/N: oh my god hey! So yeah, it's been a long long LOOOONG time since I last update anything on here. Basically, irl is a bitch and you should never try your hand at running an online group. Just, trust me on that, lol. I plan to (hopefully) update more now because all of that is over, but it won't be daily. Probably weekly or bi-weekly at best, which I've said before but now that I've actually sorted out irl and online life and everything in between, I think maybe hopefully I can dedicate more of my time to this. Hopefully.

No promises.


End file.
